Crunch Bandicoot (Boss Fights)
Crunch first appeared as a boss in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (where he is fought five times). He was forced to reprise this role in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced and Crash: Mind over Mutant due to mind control, making him the only boss to be fought over and over again. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crunch & Rok-Ko The first boss is unlocked when Crash collect five Crystals in the Earth Warp Room: #Artic Antics #Tornado Alley #Bamboozled #Wizards and Lizards #Compactor Reactor Crunch is the first boss and has three hit points. He'll be fought while Crash is in the Atlasphere. Rok-Ko will make a ball of rocks surround him before the fight starts and rocks come into the arena. Crunch will attempt to ram Crash in this fight, causing Crash to lose health. Crunch can also set rocks on fire which will also hurt Crash on contact and must avoid them until they cool down for Crash to hit the rocks himself and turn them blue. Crash must bump into all of these rocks to make them fly up and hit Crunch, with a new rock added on each phase. Repeat this strategy two more times and Crash will win. Video Crunch & Wa-Wa To unlock the second boss, collect five Crystals in the Water Warp Room: #Jungle Rumble #Sea Shell Shenanigans #Banzai Bonsai #That Sinking Feeling #H2 Oh No! Crunch is the second boss and has four hit points. Crunch will be in a swampy environment where he's made out of water by means of Wa-Wa. Crunch will get new ability's as he gets hit, at first he will be shooting blue ground waves at Crash, Crash must simply jump above the waves to avoid it, when he gets hit once, he now gets a new ability, being able to fire green energy waves, Crash must duck in order to avoid getting hit, when he gets hit the third time, Crunch will attempt to stop Crash by causing water bubbles to appear in the gaps, forcing Crash to wait, Repeat this strategy one more time and Crash wins, this boss fight is consider by many fans as one of the hardest boss in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Video Crunch & Py-Ro The third boss is unlocked by collecting five Crystals in the Fire Warp Room: #The Gauntlet #Tsunami #Smokey and the Bandicoot #Eskimo Roll #Fahrenheit Frenzy Crunch is the third boss and has three hit points, the battle will take place in a bridge-like area made of fire, Crunch will be made out of rocks and magma by the means of Py-Ro and will be protected by a fire wall, he will first chases Crash in attempt to burn him with his fire wall all the while throwing rocks made of fire at him. Crash must get to a water-spraying mech, where he must then chase Crunch and spay him with water in order for him to take damage, the second part remains the same, but this time as he attempts to escape being blasted by Crash's water-spraying mech, he will drop fire rocks to slow him down, in the final part, as he gives chase to Crash he will now sometimes throw a fire rock that can split into two fire rocks, Repeat this strategy one more time and Crash wins. Video Crunch & Lo-Lo The fourth boss is unlocked by collecting five Crystals from the Air Warp Room: #Avalanche #Droid Void #Crashteroids #Coral Canyon #Weathering Heights Crunch is the fourth and penultimate boss fight of the game, with the power of Lo-Lo, he looks very much like a Genie, In this fight, Crash will be in a canyon battling with Crunch, Crunch will attack Crash by ether firing an energy ball made of electricity from his left hand, firing a barrage of energy balls made of electric from his eyes, launching a purple energy beam from his right hand and raining down blue fire (it can be avoided by flying through the gap). Crash must avoid his attacks and shoot Crunch with his biplane's machine guns. Lo-Lo will possession himself in the area were Crunch is attacking with, depending on what type of attack Crunch is using, Crash must shoot at the place were the attack is coming from in order to damage Crunch (an example, if Crunch is firing an energy ball made of electricity, Crash must shoot at his left hand, if Crunch is firing a barrage of energy balls made of electricity from his eyes, Crash must shoot at his face, if Crunch is firing his energy beam, Crash must shoot at his right hand and if Crunch is raining down blue fire, then Crash must shoot at his chest), Do this strategy until Crunch's health bar runs out, then Crash wins. Video Dr. Cortex, Crunch & The Elementals To unlock this boss, Crash needs five Crystals from the Space Warp Room: #Crash and Burn #Gold Rush #Medieval Madness #Crate Balls of Fire #Cortex Vortex Crunch is alongside Cortex and is one of the final bosses of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. To defeat him, Crash must dodge all attacks until Crunch gets tired. When he does, Crash must shoot him with his bazooka. Crunch will jump to the center behind Cortex and kick him off the platform. Spin Cortex and Uka Uka will carry him back up to the platform. It will be the same each round, but Crunch will introduce a new Elemental each time. Crunch has four different move sets, each involving an element of the mask, if he hits the brown pad, he can rain down rocks made of fire, if he hits a blue pad, ice balls will appear to harm crash by bouncing around the area, if he hits the red pad, parts of the path will be set on fire and if he hits a purple pad, spikes on both the front and back side of the platform will fire lighting lasers, On the last round, he will switch between all of them. Repeat the strategy of shooting Crunch and spinning Cortex four times to win. Tip: To avoid most of the Elemental attacks, jump on one of the 2 platforms in front of Dr. Cortex. Crash can avoid all attacks except from the flaming rocks that fall down. Video Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crunch is the first boss in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced after being hypnotized by N. Trance. He is fought in Arabia. In his boss fight he wears a suit and a jet pack. He is armed with a gun that can shot lasers and has a shield that he can use to block Crash's attacks. Crash must shoot at him after he hits a nitro crate and lowers his shield. After three times, Crunch will be defeated. Video Crash: Mind Over Mutant Crunch is fought in the junkyard and is the second and penultimate boss of the game, he has 9 hit points. He will be under control of the NV and Crash will have control of TK. He will be controlling five missile shooting robots, so Crash needs to lift TNT Crates off of a conveyor belt, and throw them at the robots. When the front is open, throw the TNT Crates at four more robots. Then, two mechanical arms come out of the wall and walls in front of Crunch in various spots. He will be running behind them and coming out to throw bombs, so Crash will need to use TK to throw him at two grinders, making him lose a hit point. Crash needs do this three more times. Then, Crunch will become jackable and Doom Monkeys will be flying at Crash. Now, Crash needs to use Crunch's missiles to hit N. Brio, who is running around in a glass room. Once he is hit, Crash wins. Video Gallery Crunchmomfight1.jpg|The first part of the fight Crunchmomfight2.jpg|The 2nd part of the fight Crunchmomfight3.jpg|The final part of the fight Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced